


Noise Complaint

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: College AU loosely based on something that happened to me and a friend while walking to my dorm after a party.Roman gets a little carried away walking back to his dorm one night and receives a compliment from a handsome strangerOriginally posted on my Tumblr @romanticsanders!





	Noise Complaint

Virgil was up late studying, his desk lamp on and window slightly open to allow the cool January air to brush against his face. His eyes scanned the textbook in front of him uselessly and he groaned, crossing his arms and dropping his head to rest on top of them. 

‘This is hopeless,’ He thought, lifting his head and staring at his psychology textbook. ‘I’m going to fail my midterm and then the final and then I’ll flunk out of school and have to make a living fighting pigeons for food on the streets.’ 

Just as he reached over to turn his lamp off, he heard a melodious voice float into his dorm through the open window. Virgil’s eyes flickered over to his clock. 1:34am. A bit late for someone to be singing - and especially this loudly. Virgil couldn’t exactly complain though - the voice was captivating. 

He leaned closer to his open window and peered out, seeing a tall man in a red sweater and a white denim jacket walking through the courtyard to the building across from his own. He was carrying an umbrella and twirling it stylistically, a wide grin on his face. Virgil grinned as he watched the man for a few more seconds, taking in the dulcet tones of his voice.

 _“I’m singing in the rain,just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I’m happy again…”_  The man sang, his voice growing louder and more confident with every step, even stopping his stride to do a pas de bourre on the dew-covered grass. Virgil grinned and giggled, hiding his smile behind his pyjama sleeve. 

He was rather intrigued.

* * *

Roman was having the time of his  _life_. He was slightly buzzed from getting celebration drinks with Patton after landing the lead role in his universities musical theatre troupe’s fall show. He began humming as he walked back to his dorm, his umbrella clutched in one hand and his other hand in his pocket. He began humming to himself as he walked, breathing in the cool night air. 

Roman looked around at the dark windows - most of the lights were off as it was nearly 2am on a Thursday - and grinned before opening his mouth and beginning to sing. 

“ _I’m singing in the rain,just singing in the rain! What a glorious feeling, I’m happy again…”_ He sang happily, twirling his umbrella and engaging in some spontaneous choreography as he walked back to his residence building. What he didn’t count on was a certain someone’s window being open.

“Great singing!” He heard from one of the buildings. Roman abruptly stopped and flushed, looking up towards where the voice was coming from. He saw a dark haired boy peering out of an open window, a small smirk on his face. 

“I…thank you! I’m terribly sorry if I woke you. My friend’s say I tend to get rather…performative when I’m tipsy.” Roman called back, turning to face the boy fully. His eyes scanned the boys features and he smiled, liking what he saw. “My name is Roman. Roman Prince. And you?” The boy smiled and shook his head.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Roman grinned. Hard to get, huh? Two could play at that game. 

“You do understand I can basically see where you live. I’m sure it wouldn’t be hard to track you down, Handsome.” Roman said, putting on his most charming smile. The man chuckled and shook his head. 

“The name’s Virgil. Sanders.” Virgil said after a brief moment. “My friends call me Virge.” Roman hummed. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Virge. I hope our paths cross again.” Roman said, giving him an exaggerated hybrid of a nod and a bow, silently praising himself when he heard a quiet laugh coming from Virgil. 

“I hope so too. Goodnight, Princey.” Virgil called back, waving shortly before closing his window. His heart was pounding wildly and his cheeks were flushed both from the cold and the flirting that had ensued. 

This was definitely not how he’d seen his Thursday evening going. 

Roman stood by Virgil’s window for a moment longer after the boy had retreated before beginning his walk again.

 _“I’ve never been in love before…”_ Roman hummed lowly under his breath, unable to wipe the grin off of his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this!! This fic was actually based on a very very true story that happened to me a few months ago. I was walking back from a party with a friend singing 'Misery' by Maroon 5 at the top of my lungs when some stranger stuck his head out of the window and yelled "Nice singing!" at me. Unfortunately that didn't end in a love story, it just ended with me and my friend getting very embarrassed and running away.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! If you guys wanna follow me at my Tumblr @romanticsanders that would be awesome! If you're interested in reading more of my fics, I upload everything on there mainly.
> 
> Songs referenced are: Singing in the Rain and I've Never Been in Love Before from Guys and Dolls
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
